I Won't Give In
by Tylah-Jane
Summary: Claire's Parents death leaves Claire suicidal, but Quil was there for her, when Claire gets a boyfriend things change between them she becomes distant as the abusive relationship takes hold of her. Will Quil save Claire before the abuse goes to far.


**Chapter 1: And I Lose Control**

* * *

**Quil's POV**

" Claire! What's Happening, I can sense somethings wrong, Why won't you call Me!" This was the Tenth call and she still wouldn't answer, I knew that something wasn't physically wrong as I didn't hurt physically but emotionally I was is agony. I gave up trying to call Claire and began to use our imprinting magic to sense her. I knew she wasn't at her house, at the Makkah Reservation. She seemed to be in Forks.

I ran out of the house, stripped down and tied my clothes to my ankle, I then began to run towards the forest. Being in wolf mode increased the strength of the magic, as I ran I noticed the silence that was upon me and them came to the realization that The wolves were having a party at Emily's for there kids, twins, Kai (Willow Tree) and Jacy (Moon) This only entered my thoughts quickly before I noticed that our imprint was causing me to become closer and closer to Forks Police station.

I quickly phased back into human form, put my clothes back on and half ran, half jogged into the station, I could feel that Claire's emotional pain was getting worse. I walked into the Small Police station and stopped to sense the location where Claire was and my feet started moving towards a little waiting room.

In the corner was the 16 year old love of my life, though she didn't know it yet and she had her head in her hand her gut wrenching sobs, I would never forget. I walked up to her and sat beside her removing her hand from her face. She looked up at me and her face displayed sheer agony.

"Claire wh-what happened? I asked my voice shacking everything that she was feeling I felt too.

"There dead..." She whispered through a razor dry throat.

"Who?" I said back knowing what the answer would be.

"My parent are... gone." She said and broke down, she moved away from and put her head back into her hands. This hurt but it was just an echo of the agony I was getting though Claire. I decided I needed to get more details.

"I'll be back, I just have to sort somethings out"

"Will you call Emily, I just can't tell her about her sister..' Claire said with her back to me.

I walked out of the waiting area, although it was nearly impossible but I figured the quicker I got everything sorted the quicker I could get Claire out of here and into some privacy. I walked down a hall to find a police officer and cam across a desk with a label that said Sebastian Kinlie: Sargent I figured in a town as small as Forks he was bound to know how Claire's parents died.

The Sargent had just hung up his phone, he looked up at me and really saw my face, I guess he realized I must be in-some way connected to the latest tragedy.

"What Happened to the Young's" My voice was calm and accretive, I was putting on my 'Sam face' as Claire often referred to it.

"Before I release that information about the deceased I am obliged to ask your relation to the victims?' He said in a professional manner.

"Cousin of the Mother." This information obviously wasn't fact though I was close to Eve but I knew it was the only way to learn what I had to.

" Eve and David Young we killed instantly in a head on collision with a truck driver who was also killed in the collision, the level of alcohol in his body was extremely high. I have been trying to contact family members ever since I got a hold of Claire but unable to reach anyone. I suspect you will be able to take her home and inform family members?"

"Yes, that will be fine" I spoke still in my 'Sam' facade.

"I will contact you tomorrow with the details of the bodiess and how you wish to proceed"

"Thank-you officer you have been very helpful" I said and walked as fast as I could without raising suspicion toward the waiting area, when I got there, Claire was no longer where she had been previously sitting I panicked until I heard the receptionist voice say;

"She ran to the bathroom, after you left, it's just around the corner to your right"

"Thanks" I said in a hurried tone, I felt so guilty about leaving her there but I knew that she wouldn't have wanted to relive the details of her parents death.

I walked into the women's bathroom not caring if anyone saw me and sure enough I felt Claire on the other side of one of two cubicles.

'Claire? Are you okay?' As soon as I asked it I realized how stupid a question like that was.

"No... I just want to get out of here Quil, Will you take me away from all this, I just I need a break." I heard the latch on the bathroom door open and she came out, but I kept my head down giving her emotions a little privacy.

'Sure, I'll take you home now." I said this slowly and as I looked up to see her face she broke down again.

"I can't go back, not with all the memories, not just yet, Quil would... could.. Would in be ok if I stayed with you tonight I just need to get my thoughts together" She said this through the tears and how could I say no. I had inherited My Grandfather Quil's house after he passed away five years ago one of the things I did in my spare time was fixing it up. It had a guest bedroom she could stay in.

"Claire, you can stay with me as long as you need to." said taking her face in my comparatively big hands. " I am here, what ever you need, just ask."

"I am ready to go now Quil" Claire's face completely changed she took a deep breathe and seemed... determined, I had no clue what she was thinking, but I figured the last thing she would want to do is talk to me. I mean she had been through so much and she was in a lot of pain.

She crossed her arms and walked out the bathroom, I followed putting one of my arms around her shoulder, she flinched a little but then relaxed a little. As we walked outside I realized that it was about to rain and i had come here in wolf form. Claire now i was a wolf ever since we imprinted though the imprinting she did not know about, I figured I wanted her t make her own decisions i was willing to be what ever she needed me to be.

"I didn't bring a car so, is it ok if I carry you , it want take to long." She just nodded awkwardly and I picked her up at first when I started running, in a sorta jog power walk way, she was tense but then she relaxed against my chest the areas which She wasn't in contact with my skin were cold. This made me speed up a little bit so that I could get i the warmth quicker.

I was running through the forest and just as I was about to enter the La Push reservation I felt Claire's warm tears. From that moment I knew I would be whatever Claire needed me to be.

"We're here", I whispered in her ear and softly put her down. We were at the front door of my medium sized cottage. It was made of old redwood trees and had a dark tile roof. As I opened the door for Claire she said to me;

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a bath and rest a little." Of course Claire had been to the house before and knew here was around so she walked straight to the linen cupboard and grabbed a towel before walked into the newly renovated bathroom and shut the door before looking it. There was a moment of silence before the phone loudly interrupted. A extremely emotional Emily was on the other side.

"Quil, Why haven't you answered, the police left a message, where's Claire, what have the police told you. why didn't you call sooner," A rush of questions came out between disheartening sobs.

"Emily, I am so sorry about Eve and David, I was about to call you, I felt Claire's emotional pain and it lead me to the police station. Claire is very upset but she is going to stay the night here, the police said they will contact us in the morning about the arrangements with the bodies, I will call you if anything else comes up .We also have to arrange the funeral and talk to the lawyers but I think we should all get some rest and get our heads around it.

"

Thank-you Quil, you let me know if you or Claire need anything, I will talked to you in the morning. Make sure you a there for her Quil." Emily cried in a blubber.

'I will." With that Emily hung up the phone. It gave me confidence knowing Sam would be there for her.

I took a deep breathe for a moment it was throttled into a sudden shock, The imprint that connected me to Claire felt like it was fading. How could this happen, but more importantly what was happening to Claire.

I raced to the bathroom door not sure what to expect and knocked viciously.

'Claire! Claire! Claire! Are you okay ?" I waited ten seconds and there was no reply, I decided to wait no longer and grabbed the door handle and ripped the door off it's hinges.

I never though I would see what was inside. There straight across from me was an unconscious Claire lying fully clothed in the bath tub will her hands limb on the sides. I took me less than one millisecond to react and I ran to the bathtub, got on my knees and wrenched her water was cold, and so was her body. I picked her up under the arms and I lied her down on the floor. She was practically blue.

I laid her on her side and gave her three firm hits on her back I move I was taught to do when I used to be I life saver on First Beach. She coughed up water and I sighed with relief. The imprint came back in full force and

* * *

Claire was sending emotions of Sheer emotional agony and utter devastation. I grabbed her by the shoulders and but her on her knees I arched my back down so that I could meet her eye to eye.

"WHY would you do that to your self, CLAIRE.!" I said in an angry tone haven almost lost her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I DESERVE TO DIE!" Clair broke free of my grasp, stood up an walked out of the room with more energy than I could expect a person who almost dies to have. I followed her out deeply concerned she made her way into my room and attempted to slam the door but I grabbed it just in time and walked in to find Claire's dripping back to mine I put my hand on her shoulder to flip her around than she flinched away from it.

"Claire, you didn't cause the death of your parents, It's not your fault." I said trying to calm her down. She took a step back.

"I DID!" Claire said sheer guilt and terror in her eyes. " The LAST thing they hear come out of my mouth was. "I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!," This took me back, why would Claire say something like that . Clair then spoke in a slight calmer voice. She was in tears.

" We had a STUPID fight they weren't letting me go a really important party because THEY needed to go out."

'Claire this isn't your fault" She was beginning to break down piece by piece I could see her crumble.

"I KILLED THEM!' She screamed at the top of her lungs and started clawing her face. It killed me to see her like this and rand up to her and constricted my arms around hers she struggled and thrashed until the fact that she had almost drowned took her over and she started a cry that was almost heaving.

"My fault, My fault, My fault," She chanted in soft whispers as I held her tightly she was freezing. When the chanting became almost inaudible I sat on the bed with her in my arms.

Right now she needed me to hold her, she just needed me to be there and for the whole night I didn't say a word.

* * *

** Disclaimer** : I do not own twilight nor there characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Hey Guys if you have gotten this far than thanks for reading it! I worked hard on this and am very excited on continuing the story.

I was also thing of doing an audiobook to accompany this story and give you a link to it (Will probably be on Youtube) I have recorded the first chapter of it and I just want you to let me if that is something you would enjoy.

If you have any ideas for the next chapter I am completely open to all of them.

I write fanfiction because I enjoy playing with the characters and mainly for my personally enjoyment but hearing from your guys is really just a wonderful thing and really just encourges me.

So if you liked it or hated it just leave a **review**, less than 60 seconds to really make my day, or make me think.


End file.
